


Fighting Haunts

by marvelchick1992



Series: Halloween/Fall Drabbles (Avengers) [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Love, Love Confessions, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: Cecilia and Carol Danvers go to fight a mansion infested with spirits, mostly innocent ones, victims of brutal murders by one man; the only malevolent one residing there. Cecilia almost dies from drowning in the pool, the malevolent spirit having lured her into it but Carol saves her life, confessing that she loves her.





	Fighting Haunts

Standing in front of a massive mansion, I looked up into the middle window; three translucent figures were on the third story, standing there peering down at me. Children, they were; the ages not ranging past 13.  
“See anything?” a female voice asked, breaking the silence for the first time this night. I glanced over to my left at my companion for this mission, Carol Danvers, or as she was otherwise known, Captain Marvel. Her long, blonde hair blew in the wind, the chocolate brown of her eyes set with determination and – dare I say it – a hint of fear.

I turned my head back to the windows, almost screaming at the sight of the other one, the malevolent figure with glowing purple eyes and a deep frown etched on his lips standing in the far-right window on the same level. All the figures wore old-fashioned attire – I’d take a guess and say the clothing resembled pieces from the 1700s; petticoats and lavish dresses on the children, a nice tailored suit with coat tails flowing to the back of his knees. Three of these figures I had previously seen were innocents, caught up in a brutal murder by the man with the glowing eyes.

I sensed nothing but evil pouring out from him and had a feeling we were going to have a long night ahead of us.  
“Cecilia? Did you hear what I said?” Carol asked.  
“Yes. Yeah, there are four spirits in the mansion. At least, I hope so,” I answered, hugging my body against the chills sliding down my spine. How the hell did I get brought into this mess? I’ve only just recovered from the last outing with spirits, I thought to myself. Wincing as my hand brushed over the large cut I received while fighting off a force strong enough to inflict harm.  
“Alright ghost girl. Let’s go get this done,” Carol ordered, marching up the marble porch steps to enter the mansion. Oh right. That’s how, I thought as my nickname passed her lips.

Three Days Earlier  
“Explain to me why you brought him along?” I snapped at Stephen Strange, my master, as we entered an abandoned hospital. The “him” I referred to happened to be no other than Tony Stark and he started to become a pain to deal with on this mission. Not only did he panic every time something happened – paranormal or not – but he’d make stupid comments every now and then about the building or the supernatural in general.  
“I thought he could be useful,” Stephen answered me, magic shields up in case of an unexpected assault.  
“At least Rogers here isn’t afraid though I’m almost positive we could’ve handled this on our own,” I remarked, gesturing to the man on my right. Both men offered to help out with this insane mission; spirits still hadn’t moved on in the hospital and it was our job to banish them from the premises.  
“I am not afraid. I still don’t understand how you three don’t find this place eerie though,” Tony commented, folding his arms over his chest in a defensive, yet protective position.  
“Nature is taking over the building. It’s what happens when you…Strange, move!” I explained, before shoving Stephen out of the way of knife-wielding, corporeal spirit. I took the blow to my upper arm, wincing at the sharp pain. The spirit, a woman, screamed and turned back toward us, slamming my body against the concrete wall, more pain shooting through me. She tossed me to the floor like a rag doll and I slid a few paces, dirt and rocks embedding into my skin; I groaned as my head hit a medium-sized rock.  
“She’s too…strong. Be careful,” I wheezed, slowly sitting up. I touched the back of my head, my fingers coming away red with blood. If that wasn’t bad enough, my vision swam as I tried to make out the battle going on in front of me.  
“Tony, watch the knife,” Steve stated, dodging a slash at his stomach.  
“Try blasting it away. Cecilia, is there something you can do?” Stephen asked, trying and failing to produce a binding spell. He dodged her slashing movements and conjured a sword to fight her off.  
“Your apprentice got slammed down pretty hard. I’m not sure she can help us at all. Try one of your fancy spells. Get rid of it,” Tony commented, flying into the air to avoid the spirit woman. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on building the custom spell I often used to send spirits to where they belonged. My hands flexed and moved in various patterns to bring the spell forth, power coursing through me.  
My eyes flew open as I sent it out towards our assailant, a bright, golden light flooding the room as she dissipated into nothing but space. It must have released into the entire hospital because the thick air hanging in the air when we first arrived became light and easier to breath, the temperature cool all around us.  
“Excellent work Cecilia. We need to get you back to the Sanctum to take care of your injuries,” Stephen said, releasing his spell for the sword, everyone breathing hard after fighting the spirit woman.  
“Actually, it’d be best if we go to the compound. There are better ways to treat them at my lab,” Tony stated. Steve and Tony helped me to my feet as Strange formed a portal to the compound; they brought me straight to the lab and helped me sit on a medical bed. I pulled down the top half of my spandex suit, my sports bra revealed, so Tony could get to the wound on my arm. I winced as stitches were sewn through my skin with help from one of his fancy technological machines.  
As Steve cleaned up my head wound, a woman walked into the lab with a serious look on her face. I recognized her as Carol Danvers, but I never really had the chance to talk to her outside of missions and parties; even then I had a difficult time because she always seemed nervous around me. No surprise there, since I could see ghost and other entities. She was nice to look at though; blond hair falling to just past her shoulders, dark brown eyes, which were warm and inviting if you got the chance to glance into them.  
Her body, lean and muscular, made heat flow through every inch of me and I’d find my gaze traveling to her ass when she’d walk away from conversations. I could imagine her in my bed, hair fanned across the pillow, naked with my body on top of hers…  
“Damn. Look at those bruises. It must have been some fight,” She greeted me, breaking me away from my fantasies.  
“Yeah, the spirit happened to be a bit too strong. I guess she had been there a while to build up enough strength to cause harm,” I commented.  
“A spirit did that? Is it why you’re always covered in bruises every time I see you? Because of spirits?” she remarked, gesturing to the cut and the wound on my head.  
“Most of the time. Sometimes it’s because Stephen whoops my ass during training. I’m not complaining though. He’s an excellent teacher,” I answered, giving Strange a wink, which made him smile.

“Did you need something Danvers or did you come here to strictly talk to Cecilia?” Steve interrupted our conversation, eyebrows raised uncertain to her sudden visit.  
“Sorry, yeah. I have a call to check out a mansion that’s supposedly infested with ghosts. They’ve been causing a problem in the neighborhood. I wanted to see if I could borrow the sorcerer in a few days to find out what’s been going on?”  
“Unfortunately, I can’t help you. I’ve got something to take of myself. It’s out of state…well more like out of this universe,” Strange told her.  
“Damn, guess I’ll have to go it alone then,”  
“Hang on. You could take ghost girl with you. I’m sure she’ll be okay within a day or two. She should be able to tell you if it’s ghosts or something else entirely,” Tony offered, waving his hands around me. I rolled my eyes at the nickname, something everyone started to call me when they discovered my ability.  
“I don’t know. She looks really banged up. I wouldn’t want her to get hurt. Strange might kill me if I got her injured or even killed,” Carol commented.  
“She’s right here. I’ll be fine. When’s the mission?” I stated, annoyed at them talking about as if I was invisible.  
“Three days from now. I’ll pick you up at 6 on Friday okay?” Carol informed me, placing a hand on her hip, leaning to the side so it jutted out. I tried not to stare, instead dropping my eyes to the floor, preparing myself mentally for the task at hand.  
“All right. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to change and grab something to eat,” I slid off the bed and pulled the top half of my suit back on, exiting the room. Nothing would prepare me for the danger coming my way.

Present Day  
At Carol’s command, we entered the mansion, defenses up in case something attacked us. You can tell if a place is haunted based on the air and the heat surrounding you. The air has a thickness to it and sometimes the heat can be unbearable, and this place had equal amounts of both. Inside the mansion, the air had become almost suffocating, the sweltering heat already making me sweat, little beads forming on both my forehead and my back.  
I suspected Carol started to sweat as well, getting confirmation when I glanced her way, sweat rolling off her forehead and dripping onto her suit. We cautiously walked through the living room in front of us to the stairs, ascending them to the third floor where I had seen the spirits.  
“Listen, Carol, It’s much too humid in here for only four spirits. I think we’re dealing with something much worse than I previously thought,”  
“We’ll need to be extra cautious then. I…” She yelped when a group of ghosts materialized around her, pushing her back into a corner. She fell to her ass, thrashing about, not hitting anything as these weren’t corporeal. I tuned into my senses and looked at them fully using my ability, noting their innocence. If anything, they were only here to warn us about something, unable to use their voices to do so.  
“Don’t hurt me! Get away!” she continued to yell until I pushed through the group, taking her hands in mine, stopping her thrashing.  
“Carol, it’s Cecilia. Stop screaming. You’re okay. Carol, they’re harmless. Relax,” Her actions ceased, those brown eyes filled with fear softened when she caught my gaze. Her chest still heaved, out of breath from screaming and yelling.  
“Harmless?” I nodded, helping her to stand up and brush off the dirt from her ass.  
“What makes you so certain? They could be fooling us,”  
“Their eyes don’t glow like malevolent ones do. Though, I haven’t seen eyes glow as bright as the one in this mansion. But, look at the spirits surrounding us. Their eyes are colorless, white because they’re deceased. They won’t harm you. I think they might be trying to warn us or stop us from going any further,” I explained, making her glance at the group of children surrounding us.  
“Oh. Well okay then. We still need to investigate. Cecilia? Cee? Hey, ghost girl, what are you looking at?” My focus removed itself from her, shimmering water catching my eye from one of the windows. I moved closer to see what was out there; a pool, which should have been filled with dirty, greenish water, except it wasn’t. Instead it had clear, blue, shimmering water inviting any passerby to jump in.  
“I’ll be right back. The water…it’s calling me,” I mentioned, walking back down the stairs and to the back door in the kitchen leading me to the magnificent pool. I vaguely heard Carol’s voice shouting at me to come back, but I ignored it desiring to get a better look at the pool and why it had clean water in it, despite no one residing in the mansion.  
“That’s it my dear. Come to the water. Don’t you want to get in? It’s so warm, so gorgeous. Take off your clothes, dive in,” a male voice – the male spirit – coaxed from behind me. I shivered, the touch of his skin against mine like ice as he placed his hands on my shoulders. The sound of his voice had a spell over me, and I found myself stripping out of the spandex suit I wore on missions, my underwear and sports bra on view for the world. I walked closer to the entrance of the pool, dipping one foot in to test the temperature of it, warmth spreading over it.  
I stepped in further, immersing my whole body in the pool, swimming around unaware of what the malevolent spirit really wanted; my death. I closed my eyes and floated, my worries melting away, until icy hands forced me under. My eyes popped open, trying to fight against the evil spirit; his grip too strong as he plunged my body under again and again, oxygen escaping my lungs each time. My vision blurred as I struggled to get air, unable to break away from his wrath and his strength. My world went black, the last thing I saw being the entity’s true face.

Carol’s POV  
I watched helplessly as Cecilia walked down the steps to head towards the pool, unable to get her to come back to me. Thinking she’d be okay, I continued my ascent up to the third floor, looking around for any clue as to why these spirits would still be hear causing trouble. Multiple rooms greeted me, and I explored each one, finding a study with newspapers strewn about the floor and the desk earning my curiosity. The first one I picked up showed a picture of a family – a man and his wife, three children, a boy and two girls – with neutral expressions on their face, the headline reading ‘Drake family buys house in 1701’. The children looked familiar, bringing my memory back to the ones who appeared on the steps before Cecilia and me.  
The next one I chose to pick up had a big headline on it reading ‘Chester Drake kills entire family. Drake seems to have disappeared from the area to avoid justice’. More headlines with missing children and missing people printed on each newspaper I read, realization at who haunted this mansion setting in. As I continued reading, the last headline read ‘Drake commits suicide in mansion bought with family. Trial was meant to start next day. No justice served to any family who wanted to see him hanged’, cold air brushed my face causing me to turn around abruptly.  
What I saw behind me gave me a new fear as the children before me resembled the ones from the first headline.  
“He murdered you. All of you. Justice needed to be served and he never got it. I’m sorry,” I stated. They tilted their heads, pointing to the windows as if to show me something.  
“What are you pointing at? Can you speak?” I asked, brows furrowing in confusion.  
“Your…friend. He’s…killing…her. He lures…people to the pool. Drowns…them. Almost…like a spell…is put on them. You…need to…save her,” one of the children, the boy told me. My heart almost stopped beating as I flew to the window to look out of it, Cecilia’s body being plunged under the water multiple times until it went still, the spirit grinning as his goal to kill her came to pass. Well almost. I blasted through the glass pane and flew down to him, firing off another photon blast, hitting him square in the head; he got flung into the wooden fence, immobile for the moment.  
“Cecilia!” I shouted, jumping in the disgusting, murky water to pull her out. I suspected he had put an illusion on the water to draw her in, the illusion fading once I cast him away from the pool. I laid her out on the concrete, pushing her wet hair from her face to get access to her mouth.  
“No, no, no. Wake up Cecilia. You can’t be dead. Come on, wake up!” I said, shaking her to try and rouse her. She was too still, and I started to panic. I couldn’t lose her. Not her; she became important to me, the crush I had on her growing stronger each time I saw her pretty face. Sure, I got nervous most days and could barely hold a conversation with her, afraid I wasn’t intelligent enough for her, especially since she worked with the Sorcerer Supreme, but I still liked her.  
Coming to the realization she wasn’t going to wake on her own, I began to perform CPR on her hoping she’d come back and take care of the evil spirit.  
“Come on, Cee. Come back to me. I need you. I like you. Please come back. Please,” I stated, placing my head against her chest when she still didn’t come around. Tears pricked my eyes, rolling down my cheeks, sobs coming out of me when I thought I’d failed at saving her.  
“Cecilia…come back. You can’t be dead. If you’re dead, I won’t be able to ask you out. I’m falling in love with you. Come…back,” I cried, succumbing to my feelings about her. Abruptly, she sat up, shocking me as I scrambled off her to give her room to cough up water from her lungs. She turned to face the spirit, whom had gotten up and made his way over to us, a grin spreading over her lips. She raised one hand, brilliant golden light flashing and surrounding him. The most awful scream erupted from his mouth; I had to cover my ears to block it out until it ceased from existence.  
“Carol. It’s over. He’s gone and he won’t be coming back,” Cecilia said, crawling over to me. She collapsed into my arms, her hands flat on the grounds and she released more light illuminating the entire mansion. I glanced up and saw all the spirits that resided there, vanishing one by one, smiles on their faces as they found the peace they deserved.  
“You love me?” Cecilia asked, my eyeline descending to meet hers.  
“No. Yes. I think so. Would you want to go on a date with me?” I asked, heat spreading on my face despite the cold water soaking my skin.  
“I’d love to,” She answered. I leaned down and kissed her lips and helped her up to return to the Sanctum. We explained what happened to Strange – he was furious at her almost dying, but grateful I saved her – and set our date within the next week, beginning a wonderful life together, something which would last an eternity.


End file.
